Traitors
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: What if... everyone in Class 1-A were spies, except for Midoriya and Bakugou?
1. 0: All 18 For One purpose

**A/N: Some OOC here and there because this is a Traitor AU.**

 **Also, prologue. Because we can't get into the fun without exposition!**

* * *

It was about that time again. The time to visit his godfather in his ash-scented, sewer-like briefing room.

Shigaraki Tomura paced around the empty boss chair, taking in the sight of the four mossy metal walls that made up this room. There were no doors or windows or any signs of a way to exit. This was an enclosed space with rusted oxygen tanks held against the floor. The oxygen tanks were there to fill the room with breathable air, because there was no ventilation system. It was also not at all spacious because it was six meters squared in area. Nothing could come in or out without the use of a porting Quirk and the knowledge of the location of this room. Basically, only two people could access this place.

All For One and Kurogiri.

And also Tomura, in the extent that he knew the location but had no sole means of travel.

As Tomura walked around the back of the chair, he heard the sound of thick liquid dripping in the soundless room. He stepped to the right side of the chair and found a man sitting in it. All For One appeared to be sitting in the boss chair the entire time.

"Tomura," the older man said, "I told you to be on time."

Shigaraki stepped in front of All For One, bowing his head. "Actually, Sensei, I've been walking around for..." he stopped to look at the watch on his wrist, "...seven and a half minutes. I was early."

The powerful Villain hummed in thought. "My point still stands," All For One replied wistfully, "Always be on time. If you're early, you show that you're a bit too enthusiastic for the job, and that shows weakness. Same goes for being late: you show that you're not up for the job. _Always_ be on time, Tomura."

The hand-themed Villain scratched his neck. _He's the one who's two minutes late..._ He thought, as he waited for the bigger man to start this meeting. When All For One was looking down at him from his boss chair, expecting something, Shigaraki deduced that he should respond to his wisdom. "I see, Sensei."

A moment of silence passed from All For One. Tomura waited a little longer before deciding he should start the meeting himself.

"Anyway, you wrote to me a letter about some urgent news. I don't see the reason for the letter and why you wrote down such a small message, but I do believe we are about to discuss something secretive. So why don't we get on with that?"

"Oh. Right. _That_." Sensei tapped on the arm of his chair for a moment, deciding on his words. When he finally got them, he stopped tapping. "Well, I don't know how you would process this information. This is very exciting news and not even _I_ believe it to be true... despite the fact that _I_ was the one who orchestrated this certain event. It seemed too good to be true and now I'm going over it in my head if I should tell you... It might be a lie and could burden you."

"Well, since you got a pigeon to send me that letter, I'm pretty sure you've already put a bit of definite thought into it." Tomura retorted, tilting his head to the side.

"Alright. I'll say it..." All For One paused for dramatic effect, which irked the Disintegration-Quirk user. "...We have _eighteen_ student spies in U.A. High School."

Tomura stood still, processing that in his head. It took him a while for it to register. He knew that they were gonna get _a few_ spies in there, but not _eighteen_. It sounded too good to be true. Too much like a dream. This couldn't be happening, but this was _really real_. And he could tell because he never had dreams in this godforsaken room. There might be that one time, but it was too much of an acid trip to be classified as real. The younger man blinked, then scratched his neck.

"...eighteen spies..." he repeated under his breath, still not used to this gift of god.

"Yes. And in the same class. 1-A, they all tell me." All For One dabbed a few beads of sweat with a handkerchief. "Eighteen out of twenty students in one class, our spies."

The younger Villain was still staring at the ground, a bit winded from the information. He tried to keep his thinking straight, but one thought kept clawing out of his soul.

"Isn't this... _unfair_? This is too much." Tomura remarked, a bit worryingly as it made him question his beliefs as a Villain himself. "I get that Heroes cheat a lot, and you might be saying that this is our time to do so, but... doesn't it feel wrong? Aren't we supposed to be the better men?"

"Don't blame me. It happened. I had no control over it." All For One said, before giggling quietly. "I mean, I had control over recruiting them, _yes_. But all of them huddled in one class, _no_. Eighteen out of twenty. The same Heroics class," he repeated.

"No, no, the school _will_ know. Or they _already_ know. This won't work out for us." Shigaraki brushed his father's hand through his hair, revealing his distraught face to the ground. "They'll all be working together. Too suspicious. The other two students will figure it out and report to the school. Too many teens— _variables_ , they will make a mistake. It's just like that law that states that anything that _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong."

"Additionally, I didn't tell them that their fellow classmates are also spies," All For One added.

"Well now they'll _all_ be suspicious on their own..." Tomura said, before thinking of what that would look like. He could see a class full of shut-offs. That's it. Nothing particularly interesting. Which made it very suspicious. And then he thought of them trying to fit in, and the class would become so alien-like due to most of the students trying to mimic each other and be _relatable_ to others' blank canvases. He could already see the half-assed smiles and the vague answers from this sealed room.

"We shouldn't underestimate them, Tomura. They can be better than what we think of them now. You haven't met them yet. They are teenagers in Hero training after all. They should have the capacity for intelligence if they got in. If not, then how would they have even passed the written tests?" All For One added the last bit accidentally, putting his assuring thoughts on the forefront.

"You sound like you're asking me for reassurance." Tomura shook his head. What was he saying? All For One was just testing him. _Why am I worrying anyway? If they're caught, they're caught! No repercussions, except for them babbling about what they know of the League of Villains!_

"You will not worry anymore." All For One commanded, and Tomura raised an eyebrow.

"How can I not? They're gonna report to us the same information at the same time. We don't have that many phones." After speaking, Tomura felt something come over him, like he shouldn't think of this situation anymore. That he shouldn't worry... His tense shoulders were becoming relaxed, and then he realized his body was doing it against his orders. In a desperate attempt, he choked out, while in a relaxed tone, " _Sensei_! There's something wrong going on!"

"Oh, don't worry. It's just a Brainwashing quirk I received," he stated. "It activates when someone responds to me. In this case, you spoke after I told you not to worry... which would probably shut off some of the workings in your brain. But fear not, you won't worry anymore."

Tomura nodded, drool coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Now, since you're probably braindead from a part of your brain not functioning, shall I tell you the story of how I attained such a quirk? This also ties into one of the student spies we have..."


	2. 1: Izuku meets some people

Midoriya Izuku fumbled with his bloated red tie for the third time as he walked along the route to his new school. It was his first day.

He got looks from people across the street for his school uniform, and his ears burned from the stares and he wanted it to go away. He blamed his tie for giving him most of the humiliation, so he tried to fix it. He got nervous and accidentally tied his tie a little too tight. He squeaked, garnering the attention of a couple walking past him. His face turned red as he loosened his necktie and apologized to the couple with a nervous wave. Looking forward, he frowned and stiffened his posture.

 _J-J-Just don't look like a f-fool, Izuku. L-Look confident. Stand straighter. You're going to be a Hero. You're going to U.A—Oh god, I'm going to U.A. High, how the hell did I get here? Ugh, don't play dumb with yourself, Izuku, you got through with ten months of training with All Might himself and rescued that girl in the entrance exam. What am I going to do with this self-destructive Quirk? There's no way I can do anything unless I figure out a way to move past the damage this power gives me. What are my classmates gonna look like? Hopefully, I won't be with Kacchan—Oh, who am I kidding? I'm totally gonna be in the same class as him. Hell, I bet we're gonna be sitting right next to each other. Oh, good, Izuku, look what you've done to yourself. You're going to make yourself cry. You can't cry in this uniform, you have the school's reputation to uphold._

As the green-haired student murmured himself to death, hand closing over his mouth and emerald eyes lost in thought, it brought attention to a pair of golden eyes.

A hand reached out and held him by the shoulder, completely stopping him in his tracks. Izuku jumped at the physical contact, and turned around hastily, expecting to see a rampaging blond, but instead, almost bumping into a set of horns. Immediately, his eyes were set to look where Katsuki's eyes would be, but there was only the bony protrusions that were coming out of a head of pink hair. Looking down, Izuku's eyes were met with a unique pair, one with striking black sclera and gold irises. He stared directly into them, green eyes wide, never having seen such unusual eyes.

"You missed the school," the stranger said, pointing a couple blocks back to where U.A. High was with her thumb.

"O-Oh, uh, thank you for..." Izuku finally realized that he was speaking to a female and paused. He observed the pink girl before realizing that he was staring. His face burst into a deep shade of red, and he tried to cover it up by spontaneously looking away and covering his face with his arms. He looked like an awkward mess of limbs.

"No problem," she replied, eyes narrowing at the boy for trying to avoid looking at her. They both started going in the same direction and Midoriya realized from her similarly themed uniform that she was also a student at U.A., which made it all the more embarrassing for him. The pink-skinned girl eyed him warily before asking, "So... you a first-year too?"

"U-U-mm... _Y-Yeah_..." He didn't know what else to say and drawled the word out. Realizing how weird he looked covering his face, he untangled his arms and kept them close to his body. _Crap, she knows I exist now. She knows there's a first year out there who doesn't know how to friggin' walk to school properly! I've attracted the attention of a future Hero! This is the worst first day in my life._

"Me too!" she beamed at him, finally eliciting a response that made him look at her. Although he looked rather frightened. She raised a brow. She hadn't revealed anything... "wrong", so why was he reacting like she could kill him in an instant? Did he have a Quirk that let him know if she was a spy? _Fuck. The mission is already compromised?!_

 _She's a first year too?! Aw, fuuuu...dge._ Izuku faced away, eyes watering. _She witnessed me doing my thing... and she's a first year. What's she thinking of me right now? I wish I could read her mind—uh. Don't cry, Izuku. It's okay. We can get through this! W-We're just being embarrassed in front of a girl! Nothing to—Just don't... Damn it._

From what she could observe from a portion of his face, the green-haired student was... crying? Mina's eyes widened. _I'm fucked. He's crying. He can read my mind. He knows..._

Izuku wiped a tear off his face. Great, now he's crying in front of a girl he just met. Sure, he didn't know her name, but he would soon, because with his luck, he was sure they were going to the same classroom because God hates him.

 _What do I do? What do I do?_ Mina thought as her face was locked in a wide-eyed stare and a soft, fake smile. "Auhhh—what class do you go to?" she asked, quickly firing out the first thing that came to mind. _"What class do you got to?" We're both first years, the question implies he's gone to the classroom before, which he OBVIOUSLY. FUCKING. HASN'T. Can't afford a little mistake, even a small one such as this. Because it will cause suspicion and—_

"I-I-I'm sure we're going to the same class..." he answered dejectedly in a quiet tone. "It doesn't matter... God hates me..."

Mina's face was still frozen in fear. _Jesus Christ, what the fuck?_

 _Oh fuck, I said that out loud, didn't I?_ Izuku thought as he finally took a look at his predicted classmate. He had the priviledge to watch her small smile melt away into a frown. He hurriedly held out his hands in a placating manner and tried to douse the flames he wreaked. "A-a-Ah, I didn't m-mean for that to slip out! I'm going to Class 1-A! And I thought that... I-I dunno, we'd be going to the s-same class!"

Mina blinked twice at him. His responses were not those of a guy knowing he's about to get killed. He knew he was going to get through the day and go to the same class as her. He didn't know what she was. Internally, she felt as if she had just escaped the clutches of Hell and was dropped into the arms of an angel. And wow, did this "God hates me" statement really redirect her imagination. Deciding to forget that statement, she responded euphorically with a bland, "Ah. Me too."

"O-Oh. Cool." Izuku replied, feeling happiness swell up in his chest, before it popped like a balloon as he remembered this girl in his class watched him cry. He had to introduce himself now than later. Or else she might start calling him the boy who cried. "I'm Midoriya Izuku."

Mina slapped the side of her head. She forgot her social etiquettes. "Right! Sorry, I forgot. But I was gonna do the exact same thing!" She held out her right hand. "My name's Ashido Mina!"

He reached out and shook her hand. "Midoriya Izuku," he responded before he could even think.

She raised a brow in confusion, before grinning back. "You already told me."

Izuku's face paled as he felt his soul leave his body.

* * *

The pair of students had arrived at the door to their classroom. However, not without noticing a boy with bipolar hair waiting outside the closed door. Midoriya noticed that he had a giant scar over the skin around his left eye, and it matched where his red hair was. His half-lidded eyes were also in different colors; blue for the left and gray for the right. He honestly looked like he was going to bed. Either that or he was just uninterested with everything.

"Are you in Class 1-A too?" the jumpy pink girl beside him asked. Well, to Midoriya, there was no question, since this eluding guy was in a student uniform and was standing right outside a door that had "Class 1-A" written on it. But he could be wrong and that this guy was just standing in front of the wrong door.

The boy, instead of responding, just glanced at them, raised his wrist to look at the time, and then looked back at them, before he could say his answer.

"Yes."

 _What, does he have to rely on the time for his answer?_ Mina thought snidely. _Wait, that could have something to do with his Quirk..._

Seeing that it was ten minutes to eight and that the boy with white and red hair still stood outside the classroom, Midoriya asked, "Uh, is there something wrong with the classroom?"

"No." the bi-colored-haired boy slowly blinked, looking truly like he just wanted to rest.

"C-Can we go in?" Midoriya inquired, raising a brow.

"Yes." he answered.

Ashido was tempted to ask for his name so that she could keep note of him. But she expected he would answer his name to be "No". That would be a shocker.

"A bit of advice," The new set of words uttered by the mysterious student made the two pause. Ashido was just surprised he could actually speak words other than yes and no, and construct a sentence. Todoroki closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. "Don't ever arrive too early or too late. Always arrive on time."

While Ashido nodded to that wisdom, feeling as if she remembered that from somewhere, Midoriya was a bit confused. It seemed to him that his classmate wasn't following his own advice. "A-Aren't you technically early as well?"

"No." the boy answered flatly, keeping his dull eyes on them as they went for the door.

" _Okay_..."

As they first opened the door to their classroom, the place where they would spend most of their time learning to be a Hero, they found a black-haired girl with a ponytail crawling around the place with a stethoscope in hand. Said girl immediately stood up and stared at the door, wide-eyed, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I didn't expect anyone to arrive so early!" she exclaimed as she gave them a smile, while putting the doctor's tool behind her back. "Hi! I'm Yaoyorozu Momo! Nice to meet you."

"Ashido Mina!" the pink-skinned girl replied, giving a mock salute to her. "Nice to meet you, Momo."

With a strained smile, the tall girl responded through gritted teeth with, "Don't ever call me that."

"Oh." Ashido could only say.

"We're _early_?" Izuku muttered in disbelief. _Doesn't school start at eight? That's about ten minutes away! Where is everyone?_

"Yes. Well, it reminds me of some great advice my mentor told me the other day: don't ever arrive too early or too late." Yaoyorozu stated confidently, puffing out her chest to stand straighter. "Too early and you show nervousness, something unwise for a Hero to show. Too late and you'd basically be a bad Hero. Always arrive on time."

Ashido narrowed her eyes in thought as Midoriya glanced back at the door, where the other guy was.

 _Must be a popular saying,_ they both thought.

Midoriya then asked the same question he gave to the boy outside. "Aren't _you_ early?"

"Yes. And it was a saying that applied to job interviews, so it doesn't actually apply here. My mentor is tricky like that." Yaoyorozu brushed it off as easily as flipping her hair back. Which she did, and it inspired Ashido a bit. "Anyway, I didn't catch _your_ name." she said, looking directly at Midoriya.

The hair flip and observing stare reminded Izuku that he was talking to another girl. His head tilted to the ground so he didn't make eye contact, but it looked like he was bowing. "M-My name's Midoriya Izuku."

"Noted." Yaoyorozu spread an arm towards the countless (20) tables. "I'm pretty sure you can choose your seat. I'm guessing it's an early bird catches the worm type thing."

Not long after Midoriya and Ashido finally chose their seats, three more students started coming in. But still no sign of that weird guy hanging outside the classroom door. One of the three was a red-haired dude who spiked up his hair, the second one that came with him was a blond who had a black lightning bolt in his hair, and the last one was a girl who was invisible.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" the red-haired boy with spiky teeth pointed at Midoriya, causing him to have a second of panic for not paying attention. "The plain dude who decimated the zero-point bot."

"Uh... yeah. That's me," he replied sheepishly. What else could he say? He certainly didn't recognize this guy. And now he's making him look bigger than he really was. The lightning guy and invisible girl were looking at him now. He glanced over at Ashido sitting behind him, scratching her head, and also taking a glimpse of Yaoyorozu, who was scrutinizing him.

 _He took down the zero-point bot?_ The pink girl thought back to her first impression of him. _Definitely not what I was expecting._

"Man, you were awesome! Takes real manliness to take a giant like that head-on. And for no reward! I'm inspired already!" the boy took a seat next to Midoriya, holding out a hand. "I'm Kirishima."

Nervously, the boy shook hands with him. "Midoriya."

As they retracted hands, Kirishima stared at his own hand in awe. "Wow. Even your grip is manly! Your hands are really sturdy. No wonder you tore through that bot so easily."

 _My grip is... manly? Is this... teenage guy language?_ Midoriya asked inwardly, before politely replying, "Your grip is manly too."

" _Really_?" the boy looked up at Izuku like a blessing on Earth. Midoriya didn't realize his opinion mattered so much to people. Likely because he didn't see him as a Quirkless kid and more so like a Hero in training.

"Yeah." Midoriya nodded.

Another student entered the classroom. This one Midoriya recognized and immediately tried to hide by not making eye contact. The student was tall, had really dark blue hair that it almost seemed black, wore glasses, and had a firm face. Midoriya's camouflage didn't do a thing to protect him as the newly-entered student instantly targeted him. The tall boy walked over to Midoriya's table, glasses reflecting back light in a way that hid his expression. Izuku's heart pounded as he expected him to talk about his behavior during the entrance exam. In a serious tone. He didn't think he could handle that.

"I must apologize." the tall boy announced. "You saw through the scoring of the entrance exam. I shouldn't have judged you by your behavior in the preparation room. I had thought that you were merely distracting the others. Now I realize that you were figuring out what truly matters when being a Hero. You are better than me. I hope you can forgive my actions for calling you out."

Dumbfounded, Midoriya could only sputter out, "I-It's fine. It's okay."

"Please, call me Iida."

Midoriya didn't know exactly what triggered this response, since he han't called him by any other name. It was weird being on the receiving end of a social mistake. Midoriya looked over at his new—what was he? A friend?—for help, only to receive a shrug of shoulders, showing he didn't understand it either.

"Okay... _Iida_ ," said Midoriya.

The tall boy smiled at that response, and went around the room to find a seat.

"Dude, you were that muttering student back in the preparation room?" Kirishima asked when Iida was out of their range.

"Yeah." Midoriya thought he should make this single word his new phrase now. He seemed to be unable to say anything else but that.

"Well, hopefully you don't do that in class. I get distracted easily." Kirishima said, smiling.

As soon as he said that, another student walked into the classroom. And again, this was one Midoriya could recognize. Crimson eyes found him almost immediately, before making his way to the opposite end of the class.

"Woah, who's that guy?" Kirishima asked quietly. "He looks pissed. Like, "I had too many social interactions in one sitting" pissed."

"That's oddly specific," the green-haired student remarked. If Midoriya knew anything about Bakugou, one social interaction would probably already be too many.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a betting man myself." the manly boy replied. "Let's go meet the new guy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Next up** **, Bakugou talks to someone now and then. We'll see who pissed him off.**

 **This story concept came from the Traitor theories, if you didn't already know. Basically poking fun at the "Hey, with all these traitor theories, anyone could be the traitor." joke. However, I've only seen Toru, Kaminari and Kirishima traitor theories. Originally, I was gonna make a story about a Quirkless Izuku story that's similar to the Daredevil Netflix series, but ehh I can't write serious stories at my current level of expertise.**

 **Also, I think I peaked in this chapter. Quality will be going downhill from here on out.**


	3. 2: Nezu abuses his power

**A/N: Hey, wasn't there a third chapter already? Uh... no. There wasn't. What are you talking about? Let's proceed with this other ludicrous tangent that should've been written before the previous chapter.**

* * *

Sip. Clink.

"I have reason to believe... that there are eighteen spies out there in this school."

The Principal's office containing some of Nezu's most trusted heroes blanched at that statement. These trusted heroes are, of course, Eraserhead (as always and as should be, for his never-ending foresight, logic and rationale), Present Mic (always needed the optimism), and let's not forget, his right-hand man... _Snipe_ (for some reason).

Nezu gauged their reactions before continuing. This was a very heavy topic to discuss after all, and his weird segue from talking about how he would have Snipe to be his best man in a wedding to this vague info drop about eighteen spies in the school was a huge swing. "I have already told Snipe about this, since he's my right-hand man."

"What?" Present Mic stated the obvious. "When did that happen?"

"This morning."

"No. I mean, this _right-hand man_ thing?"

"He's always been my right-hand man. Have you forgotten?" Nezu sipped from his tea cup, hiding his anger from this obviously ignorant man. "We were just talking about it a moment ago."

"Yeah, but... but this _just_ happened. I didn't even know how close you two were until this very moment." Present Mic turned to Eraserhead. "Did you know about this?"

Eraserhead was in the middle of a long facepalming session when he replied. "No. I didn't. But we should be focusing on the matter at hand. These eighteen spies..." He straightened his back to look at Nezu more intimidatingly. "I don't assume you have any leads about it... again."

"It's a gut instinct. I can prove it." Nezu stated firmly.

Remembering the last time he'd done it, Present Mic squeezed his eyes shut and tried to repress that memory... to no avail.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

Eraserhead, instead, had a different approach to this gut instinct proof. "I don't believe you until you can provide any viable evidence that isn't showing off the second brain in your stomach." He stood up, deep-seated fury ever growing. "All these cryptic messages are giving me unneeded insomnia and unsatisfied fists." He wasn't supposed to say "unsatisfied fists" out loud, but his bubbling anger for the Principal led him there.

Snipe coughed. "Why don't we get a someone with a Quirk that can see who inevitably betrays us in the future. And then we shoot him—her—whatever in the present." He unholstered his gun, aiming it around, then holstering it again. "There's probably someone out there who could do it. Presumably someone formerly close to a certain someone we know."

"We don't know anyone like that." Nezu countered.

"But what abou—"

"We don't know anyone like that." Nezu pressed on. Aizawa snarled.

"You're taking the piss out of us. You don't seem to care that there even _are_ eighteen spies on campus, with the very possibility that they could hurt us from the inside. It's as if they don't exist to you!" Eraserhead stormed off from the meeting. He could never keep his temper when it came to the animal anymore. "Call me in when there's an _actual_ problem needed to take care of."

And so he left. Gently closing the door like a madman.

"We're not calling him back." Nezu stated, paws placed together. "That leaves one spot open for our little group."

"Well, we can always invite the number one Hero, All Might," Snipe said.

"And it doesn't have to be one spo—" Present Mic was interrupted by the animal.

"No no... He's too suspicious. He only got into the school just a while ago and he has secrets to hide for himself. I don't trust him." Nezu replied to Snipe. "Did you see his smile? Something isn't right with that man."

Snipe and Present Mic looked at each other, before looking back at Nezu.

"He's the _Number One Hero_." Snipe pushed.

"Yes. And _I'm_ the _principal_ of the number one Hero school. Who is he to challenge that title? And who are _you_ to challenge me?"

Present Mic and Snipe had another bonding session as they looked at each other again before skeptically looking back at Nezu.

"Alright, I guess..." Present Mic nervously rubbed his hands together. "But who do we pick?"

"We're gonna vote on it." Nezu said.

Almost immediately, hoping their votes would overpower the animal, they cast their votes.

"All Might."

"All Might."

"I haven't had my vote yet." Nezu ignored them, to their dismay. "We'll meet again next week and vote on it then."

Snipe and Present Mic were promptly let out of the office. The two awkwardly stood outside the door.

"So... Right-hand man, huh? Pretty neat."

"I think we should go find those eighteen spies."

"Right. I'll get going on that."

And with that, they separated and went their separate ways.

Present Mic hoped that nobody saw him being so awkward. He wished he had followed Aizawa's footsteps and left that office earlier, but this is what happens when he was locked with the possibility that there were eighteen spies that could hurt the students. He didn't want that, and to prevent it, he had to work with people he didn't like.

Oh, woe was him.

* * *

 **A/N: You heard that right. We're gonna vote. I want your votes on who should be the next "trio detective squad". This isn't a trick to gain reviews, no sirree. What do I have to gain from reviews anyway?**

 **And extra small chapter because I can't write anything over 2K words anymore. I have a problem. A "writing block" problem. For a year now. Or make that three years.**


	4. 3: Katsuki's not-so content day

Minutes before Bakugou Katsuki was approached by the lovely Kirishima, the blond had a spectacular start to a day to say the least.

He woke up. No fucking mosquitoes anywhere. He went to the toilet, noticed he didn't smell like shit from his nitroglycerin sweat, put on his uniform, talked about the unfairness of the Olympics with his parents during breakfast, and went out. He sat in the reserved spot on the train ride to school, had no difficulty walking to school, littered, and helped a cat climb a tree.

Now he was alone. Nobody had thought of talking to him during his travels. He was as close to being content as he could ever be. And of course he was content, he's finally in his dream school, where he could learn the ways to rightfully kick ass as a Hero. He walked into the entrance of the academy, roamed the halls as an official student, to observe and take note for his future studies, and was about to finally go check on his classroom.

Along the way, some extra decided to bump into him.

Bakugou wouldn't be furiously mad about that. After all, this was his good day. He could also manipulate the assaulter into a fight, and he would prove to be the alpha by winning that battle. And he would feel even better than before. His day would be a little less content, but a little more satisfying.

However, there was another detail that the explosive blond took account in.

There was no reason for this blind piece of shit to bump into him. There was enough space for the two of them to walk beside each other while keeping five inches of distance. And also, Katsuki himself moved away from her. He already did all he could to prevent this content day of his from becoming worse. But no, this fucker had "accidentally" moved too and bumped shoulders with him.

So what this asshole wanted to do was initiate physical contact. For no reason other than to start a fight. And a fight Bakugou would give.

"Ah. Sorry about that. I really need to go," his attacker said, about to dash away from the crime scene. Bakugou had quickly observed her and took in her key features.

Brown hair in a bob cut. Rosy cheeks. Big eyes. Normal school uniform. No obvious mutation to tell what Quirk she had.

He shall name her... Round face.

"Oi, Round face." Bakugou called, his decision made firm. Nobody bumped shoulders with him without throwing down some hands.

 _Crap. What did I do? And "Round face"?_ The girl stopped, turned on her heel, while touching her cheek offendedly. Feigning confusion, she asked, "What? I _really_ need to go."

"There was no reason for you to bump into me," Bakugou growled. He hadn't screamed or shouted, because he already got her attention. He just wanted this girl to _listen_.

"Um... sorry?" Uraraka tilted his head, while grinding her shoe into the ground. Seeing how her apology didn't affect him even at the most miniscule level and he was still glaring at her for something she didn't have time for, she kept talking for an out. "L-Look, I _really_ need to go." She jabbed a thumb to where Bakugou assumed the toilets would be. "If you've got anything against me, can we settle this later?"

This girl thinks she can break the unspoken rule and get away scot-free? Who the fuck does she think she is, ruining his day like that and acting _so perfectly normal_?

It made Katsuki's blood boil. It wasn't every day he had a good day. And now he'd had it up to _here_. It wasn't a very high _here_ point.

"I don't think you understand." his voice sounded hollow, causing Ochako to shiver. The bumper of shoulders was impressed, but her face remained befuddled. "I moved away. You still bumped into me." He held out a hand, and little firecrackers went off. "Doing that to someone instigates a fight. I don't know what fucking idiot does that and tries to get away with it. But I know one thing for certain..." his tone took a nastier turn, "... _you won't_."

 _This is the Hero course, right?_ She asked herself, before getting an epiphany. Since he was going for a beeline to her classroom, did that mean... _He's my classmate? No way. No way he's Class A material! I don't believe it—Well, actually, makes more sense with me being here... spy and all... Maybe this school attracts people like him and I. Bad people..._

It wasn't until she stopped her thoughts that she realized Bakugou was right in front of her, red eyes glaring so deep into the depths of her soul that they whited out, and teeth bared like an animal about to spear her into the wall.

 _HOLY FSSHHHK-CK-K!_ She jumped back, using all her willpower to keep her curses inside and not outside. But her throat still let out a shriek that only she could hear.

"Now, I better see you after school, so I can teach you what happens when you bump into people's shoulders! _Intentionally_!" Bakugou _really_ wasn't used to being without an audience, because he needed some people to prove that he made the declaration. With only her and him, she could walk out of this without consequence, because he couldn't fight her here—not when he needed time to organize himself in the school. He just had to intimidate her enough for her to walk straight into him after school. "You got that?"

Bakugou walked away, hoping to get some time in the classroom to alpha-male all over the place. He had a checklist in his head for that. And now he couldn't remember because _someone_ ruined his perfectly content day.

Uraraka finally regained some sense and retaliated with the same energy. "It wasn't intentional! We just moved at the same time!"

"After! School!" Bakugou snarled. His content day ruined. Just absolutely ruined.

Where was Ochako going again? Oh, right. Finding her stashed knapsack.

Anyway, Bakugou got to his classroom door and found a line there. He didn't know why he didn't see this sooner. Oh, right, he did know why he didn't see this sooner: _Because who the fuck lines up to their classroom in the morning of the first day? Just enter it, goddamnit!_ And he wasn't about to line up with these idiots too.

Still... He was curious as to what's going on. But could he risk his time to ask something so insignificant to him?

Yes.

Because this was an opportunity to alpha over these clowns. Not to sate his curiosity, no. Pssh.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?"

The one in the lead with the multi-coloured eyes and the multi-coloured hair lazily looked at him, before responding.

"We're here to be on time for the classroom. We don't want to be early. It's a—"

"What the fuck?" Bakugou immediately interrupted as that was the first thing that popped into his mind. _Is this a new fad?_ He thought, before pummeling the question into submission. His curiosity wasn't top priority anymore as it had been taken over by the "I don't want to listen to this stupid shit, version seven" protocol. "That's fucking stupid."

"It isn't, when you—"

"Shut up. I've had enough of this stupid shit." Bakugou turned away from him and put his hand on the doorknob, ready to toss the door open. But too slow indeed, as something happened.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes at him.

And Katsuki noticed.

"What? You got some witty retort right up your sleeve while I enter and you get the last laugh?" Bakugou questioned, removing his hand from the door and standing against Shoto. "Come on. Tell me. What were you going to say behind my back that I'll hear as a whisper _and not have the time to respond as the door shuts in my face_?! _Huh_!?"

"Are you intentionally doing that? Interru—"

Bakugou didn't need words to interrupt this time, as his action of giving Todoroki the stink eye and slipping himself into the classroom were loud enough.

"Aw, that sucks, man," a shorter than usual classmate told Todoroki. "Getting interrupted like that. Continuously." He shook his grape-coloured hair. "I, for one, am a man who'd let you speak your mind."

Shoto turned to him, and then looked down and actually saw him. "Thank y—"

"What are you guys standing in a line out here for?" a booming voice said, one who we definitely didn't hear a while ago. "Get into the classroom."

* * *

"Hello, new guy!" Kirishima greeted the explosive blond, with a wave and a smile.

Bakugou scowled at him. "Don't talk to me, Deku-two."

"Oh. Okay, man." Kirishima stood there for a bit. Silently. And then opening his mouth again, to Bakugou's dismay. "If you don't mind me asking, how many social interactions have you had?"

Bakugou stood up, chair screeching on the floor. He was about to lay the smackdown on him, if his mad white eyes and bared fangs were of any indication of violence, when a tall man in black garbs entered the class with the rest of the waiting students. Ochako came in at the very last second, in the nick of time. Everyone went to their seats and waited for the teacher to speak.

Aizawa surveyed the class, mildly confused about one thing.

"Quiet. This is good... but strange." He shook his head. He'll get used to this _real_ quickly. "Alright, class, you're going to be Heroes through this three year Hero Course. And I assume you already know that and more, so let's skip the obvious. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota."

He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing sports uniforms to drop from the ceiling. A contraption made by the genius Nezu, who thought up of it because he didn't want to hand out their uniforms so mundanely.

"Change into those and come down to the sports grounds. If we beat the other classes there, we get to use it for ourselves for however long I want." Aizawa explained.

* * *

Everyone did as was asked and got to the sports grounds, where they had apparently beaten the other classes to it and got the whole place for themselves. The other classes had to wait and watch Class 1-A from upstairs, with jealousy.

As the main class got to the grounds, everyone noticed one thing immediately. One thing that would take anyone's attention, even when they were a hundred meters away.

There was a body lying in the middle of the court.

It wasn't moving. At all. Not even the breathing motions.

"Wait here." Aizawa ordered firmly and pointed the class away from the body. He went to investigate, placing his fingers on its neck for a pulse. He found that he didn't need to, since it was cold to the touch. His eyes widened in alarm. _An actual dead body!_

"Woah, a dead body!" Kirishima exclaimed. "How exciting! Are we going straight to a test?"

"If it is a dead body, I don't think it's a real dead body." Midoriya replied, looking around for clues. He had found trail marks that led to the body, but nothing else. If he could come closer, he may be able to figure out how it "died". "The school's not gonna give us a corpse, right?"

"Yeah, it's probably a dummy." Mina said.

 _It's not a dummy._ Aizawa thought, as he pulled out a phone. _Someone's dead. The killer got into the school without any alarms going off._ He called for help, since he wasn't a detective or part of a clean up unit. _Someone did this from the inside, which means..._

Eighteen spies.

 _Nope. Not real. Nezu may have used this to convince me of it. Because of course he did it. Now either we're in serious trouble or the rat wants me to play fake detective with them._ Aizawa inwardly groaned. There's a dead body, and he had a class going on. He better act it up and not tarnish this school's reputation. He stood up and turned to his class, acting as hard as he can. "Oh no. Someone has died on your job. What's the first thing you should do?" he asked unconvincingly and unpassionately.

 _Dispose of the body._ Most of the class first thought, with the exception of Midoriya and Bakugou.

"Whew. That was scary. It's not a real dead body, fellas." an electric blond stated.

"As if we all thought it was a real corpse in the first place." a girl with earphone jacks for earlobes retorted, while rolling her eyes.

But some students knew it wasn't a dummy.

Some students knew it was an actual corpse.

Bakugou's content day just keeps getting better.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh wowz. A dead body. I wonder who it could be—Nah, it's a nobody. But oh so spooky and mysterious that some students knew it was a corpse. Now, who killed it?**


	5. 4: Tomura spies on spies

Tomura Shigaraki was worried.

All For One may have thought he convinced him it was a great plan, but the eighteen spies thing seemed so overkill that it might backfire on them. And so, the handy Villain took it to himself to keep track of them. They were in one class, so they should all be in one place. No biggie. He'll keep his eye on them. Video games can wait. This was a more pressing matter.

"I hope you aren't taking a liking to little kids." Kurogiri said, setting up the high-powered studio light, which when sold to them was called "bright enough to blind a blind man tenfold". So it was perfect. His little plan to spy on the teenagers was one stop closer to completion.

"I hope you aren't insinuating what I think you'e insinuating. Because I'm not a pedophile." Tomura bluntly replied, as he wiped down the studio light with a towel. The huge thing was costly, he didn't want it to get damaged and buy a new one.

"Woah. I didn't say that."

"No. But you insinuated it." Tomura checked his watch. "It should be the start of school right now. Make a portal and we'll light this bad boy up."

Kurogiri did as he was told and put a portal on the wall, which gave them a bird's eye view of the school. Tomura pulled a gigantic lever down and the studio light dubbed "The Supernova" flashed on. The previously dark room was bathed in white, and both Tomura and Kurogiri screamed as their eyes suffered. They had prepared sunglasses, which they forgot to put on before turning on the light, and promptly put them on. It was still an eyesore with the sunglasses. Tomura made a mental checklist to buy more intense sunglasses. And some earplugs. Because the studio light was making a continuous sound. And an air-con. Because it was getting warm in there.

"Alright. Time to check up on our little spies." Tomura pulled out some binoculars, while Kurogiri had a pair of opera glasses.

They peered through the magnifying lenses and recognized their pawns standing around a corpse.

The Villain's plan was to spy on them. But they couldn't do it up close nor be in the school. So he hatched a plan that involved studio lights bright enough to imitate the sun and Kurogiri's portal Quirk. They would spy on them from _far_ up above, acting as _the sun itself_. They couldn't really flat out open up a portal in the sky because that would be easily identifiable. But if they were the sun, no one would think any of it.

However, there was a distressing phenomenon that Tomura didn't realize until now.

"Kurogiri. I think I'm falling."

"I told you."

"No. I mean, I feel like I'm actually being held up by my foot from a helicopter." Tomura took a break from looking through a portal and crouching low to the ground. That irritating sound is getting to him. And it sounds even worse, like it's moving or something. He sighed and moved closer to the wall, using it to prop himself against as he looked. He felt his toes lose feeling. "I'm gonna need a harness."

"You'll get used to this sensation."

"No, I don't think—Is that a corpse?"

"No, it... Yes, it is."

"God dammit. One day in and they've already killed someone."

"Well, looks like a detective is there." Kurogiri remarked, as some adults in uniform came around and talked to students. "They'll just think one person did it. That'll just be one removed from our eighteen."

"Oh. Right. They don't know any of the others are with them on this. I need to correct this somehow." Tomura shook his head wildly, sweating under the heat coming from the light and the nauseating feeling of looking down from so high up. "Are you sure gravity isn't affecting us right now?"

"Oh. The gravity there does affect us."

Tomura turned to the light in alarm, shrieked as it burned his eyes for a second before looking down at the floor and finding a centimeter of scrapes from its legs.

"The Supernova's moving!"

"I already took that into account." Kurogiri got a few bricks and wet cement and pasted it against the light and the floor. With the burning heat of the light, the wet cement dried. "There, it's fixed."

"Why did you wait until now to fix that?!"

"Because... I needed the right temperature for the wet cement."

Tomura was silent for a moment.

"That doesn't sound right. But I don't know enough about cement to refute that."

"Trust me. It's fixed."

"If you say so... but if we need to pay another [PRICE OF "THE SUPERNOVA" REDACTED], it'll be out of _your_ pocket."

 _Not like it's hard for me to rob a bank._ Kurogiri thought as he went back to watching the spies. "Well... there's some interesting development."

"Really?"

Tomura looked.

And put down his binoculars.

And put them up again.

And then turned to Kurogiri.

"Why are they all looking up at us?"

Kurogiri was just as confused as he was. "Because they want to look at the sun?"

They both stared at each other.

Then Kurogiri realized, "It's eight in the morning right now."

Tomura continued from there. "And we're hanging in the middle of the sky like it's... noon for them."

"And right now, they would be seeing _two_ "suns"."

Tomura's palms were wet from sweat. "Aw fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. We fucked up." He stood up and paced around the room, cursing under his breath for such a stupid flaw in his plan. He should've seen this coming. He should've known better. He was a Villain, a Villain that was part of _THE League of Villains_ , one of All For One's _chosen_ for Christ's sake! He couldn't go around and tarnish what little reputation they already had. "We have to turn it off, Kurogiri! Get rid of the portal!"

"But if we go away now, and we've already attracted the detectives, they would think it not as a cosmic phenomenon, but a Quirk—"

"What difference does it make? If you want to keep it all _solar eclipse_ like, then move the portal like it's a comet or something!"

"But we've been stationary for so long, they'll think something is up! I think we should just _gradually_ close it."

"Then do it, if you think that's the better idea!"

* * *

"Two suns. That was cool." Mina remarked, with her hands above her eyes.

"Yeah. You don't get to see something like that every day." Kirishima said, fists on his hips like he didn't need any eye protection.

Momo was writing down the phenomenon on a notebook she just made.

"W-Well guys, I know that's fun and a-all, but there was a _real_ dead body over there." Midoriya told them, his soul still shaking when the detectives came in and announced that it was a _real_ corpse, and not an act on Aizawa's part. "Not a d-d-dummy. A _real_ one."

"Yeah, that was cool too, Midoriya." Mina said, as the rest of the class kept watching the twin sun.

Bakugou, on the other hand, was in the same boat as Midoriya. They both felt something was off with the focus. There was a giant distraction in the sky, yes, but there was also a more personal factor at play now. A janitor from the school was dead and dragged, and that meant all their lives were at risk here. Even Bakugou could feel that pressure. This wasn't merely an ordinary school like it was presented, this was an institution that could decide their life or death. They had to be aware at all times.

"Ya hear that, Kaminari?" Jirou asked. "That was a real corpse. Not a dummy."

"Hey! You said you guys you all thought it was a dummy too and that there was _no_ way it could be a real corpse!"

 _This doesn't feel right._ Midoriya thought, observing the class. _But this could be a way to deflect the pressure. Maybe I'm just too focused on... Who am I kidding? I AM normal, aren't I? Is my thinking wrong? Am I looking way too deep into this? People don't like talking about death, so that could be the reason everyone's not focusing on it._

"Dude, you're mumbling." Kirishima remarked.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that! It's just..." Midoriya faltered. He didn't want to call his new friends who wanted to be friends with him "weird". No, that would be awful. And he'll lose them. "...never mind."

Bakugou turned away from the class and observed the recent murder. Aizawa and a detective were discussing something while the others were checking on the corpse. He was more interested in _that_ , than the shit the class was into.

"It's a good thing that thing in the sky has the class distracted. Don't want our future Heroes to fear for their lives at the start of school." the detective said.

"That would be nice. But if they're too affected by a death, then I would say that being a Hero isn't for them. Without exposure to death, it would be far worse for them to realize that when they're Heroes. And then they retire because they didn't realize how serious a matter this is. I think this is a good step in their development and how they deal with it." Aizawa replied, "If they crumble from this and leave, then that's better for all of us."

"You're putting too much pressure on the kids."

"That coming from... I'm sorry, you look all the same to me, but one of you announced that it was a real body to the class."

"Yes, and we're _terribly_ sorry about that." the detective turned to his colleagues. "Find anything?"

"Killed by asphyxiation. Something kept him from breathing. There are bruises around his neck, but it's not the usual strangulation. It's like a rope choked him out, but without the burns. It could be possible it could be from an arm or a leg lock, or... a really specific Quirk that strangles people without rope burn." informed the detective who told the class it was a dead body. "We also found a track that leads to the school. He was dragged here. We don't know why this location. Perhaps he wanted the kill to be seen?"

"Alright. We'll move on to the whereabouts of the murder. Bag him." the detective turned to Aizawa, while his colleagues put a body bag over the corpse. "It was a pleasure talking to you."

"Same here." Aizawa turned to his class and shouted. "Alright, class! Stop burning your eyeballs, you'll need those later! We're going to do what we're supposed to do here."

The class nodded and followed him without question. It was off to Aizawa that they didn't pester him with inquiries, but this peace was hard to come by and he took the blessing for all he could.

"Hey, Tsukauchi? Don't you think it's a coincidence that the second sun came up to distract us while the murder was found?" the junior detective asked.

"It's possible. We shouldn't count that out." the detective looked up at the new sun, which was smaller than he saw it a few minutes ago. "Say... do you think there's some dark spots in that sun?"

"I don't want to burn my eyes."

"Good point. I should avert."

The sound of an electric scooter came closer. Aizawa looked back and groaned, then told his class to not pay attention to the principal. The detectives turned to find Nezu riding on, you guessed it, a two-wheel balance electric scooter.

"For what purpose are you here, detectives? I don't believe I can recall calling for any assistance." Nezu said.

The detective looked back for Aizawa to help him explain the situation, but he was in the middle of ignoring them. So he had to face him by himself. "There was a murder in your school. I would've thought you'd have known."

"Oh, I certainly did not." the animal replied in a tone that was... animalistic. "But you can rest easy now. I can figure this situation out. I am, after all, the smartest individual in the country."

The detective didn't know if he wanted to display some sign of doubt, but he figured that Nezu figured that out. "Alright. But this is our job and we could do it while you work on other important matters."

"What are you insinuating?" Nezu immediately responded. "Is there some _important matter_ you know of that I'm dealing with?"

"Well, you _are_ the principal of the most prestigious Hero school." the detective said.

"Yes. _That_." Nezu needed to deflect attention. He pointed up at the gradually shrinking sun. "That isn't a real sun, if any of you are concerned. You should keep an eye on that."

And with that, Nezu scooted away.

"Does that mean we have permission to investigate?" the junior detective asked.

Detective Tsukauchi looked back up at the sun, the dark spots getting more prominent. "We _already_ have permission to investigate, junior."

* * *

 **A/N: You guys... I love it. Your suggestions are nice. How did you know I'm writing this aimlessly and running this off of really late improvisation? I do have some ideas about where to take the story, but I really have no "getting there" plans, so you guys are really fueling this with your reviews. Hard to call them reviews anymore. They're more like comments.**

 **Anyway, your feedback is driving this story. I may copy and paste them into this, since this concept has a lot of areas and "humor" (if you could call it that) to explore. I really hope we can continue working like this to the very end. And the end is... well, not be dramatic, but I'll decide their... _fate_.**

 **I hope I can keep this quicker upload schedule with moderately average content because I want to sink my writing teeth into something.**


	6. 5: Katsuki's having a tough time

Katsuki Bakugou had a rough morning to say the least. But since most of the problems had already gone, he decided that his luck would turn around and balance out the rough morning. And he knew it was coming, seeing as his teacher, Aizawa, had just announced the reason why they came here first and beat the other classes here... was to do a test.

A Quirk Apprehension test.

And fuck yes was he pumped for this. Soon everyone would know just how powerful he was, and speak about his glory to the whole world, _effectively_ stopping any supervillain crime, and crown him as the number one Hero. His time will come soon. Soon... Right now, he had bursting potential to show up the extras and get his win. But it shouldn't be an easy win. No... Everyone else here had potential too, why else had they been accepted into this school? He had to give it his all!

And now the ball was given to him. He could throw this with his Quirk. The possibilities of this were limitless. He could beat his own physical record, _TENFOLD_ , _MUCH_ HIGHER THAN WHAT HE GOT WHEN HE WAS BACK IN PRIMARY SCHOOL WITH THAT _STUPID QUIRKLESS DEKU_! _YES_! HE WAS FEELING _SO_ GOOD RIGH—

 _Wait a minute._

A flash of a mop of green hair went through his head. That was here in _this_ school. In _his_ class. Wearing _his_ school's uniform. But that couldn't be who he thought it was, could it? Was he so out of it that he didn't recognize him? Surely, he would, considering how much he hated him. There was no way he could've passed the Entrance Exam and attained a score close to his with how utterly _Quirkless_ he was.

 _Deku... pass the exam? Please, I must be dreaming. I'm just_ paranoid _. That can't be tr—_

His eyes still needed proof. Evidence that what he saw wasn't Deku. His memories were starting to clear, to make out the features of the student with the moppy green hair that was so familiar to Deku's. And as he observed everyone looking at him...

 _He's HERE?!_

He found Deku. Standing with Deku-Two. The bastard's eyes widened in horror.

 _But that could only mean—_

His ears roared with fiery blood. Sweat dripped from every pore of his arm. The baseball was drenched in nitroglycerin.

 _That LYING BASTARD DEKU!_

Aizawa looked up from his tablet.

"Bakugou?" the teacher called worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

The boy's face was red and fumes shot out of his ears. His breathing was so heavy that he could be mistakened for a motorcycle. Little firecrackers emanated fom him.

Aizawa kept his eye on him, ready to act.

"Is... Is he having a... _breakdown_?" Kirishima asked. Midoriya kept silent, thinking any movement from him would set Bakugou off. "Shouldn't we be helping him?"

Ochako, who heard him from a few feet away, kept her response short.

"Nah."

"He's sweating so much though." Kaminari added.

"And that can't be good for his clothes or body odor." Jirou retorted.

"Man, he had the potential to get it with some ladies. But how can anyone look through that smell?" a short, purple grape said.

"Probably by not mixing up their senses." Todoroki replied.

Bakugou stopped himself from getting messier. He was the center focus of the class now and he was acting like a rabid dog. He had to calm himself, to think clearly. Think nothing... but throwing this FUCKING BALL AT DEKU'S _FACE_.

"HRAAH!" Bakugou shouted, as he tossed his arm in an arc at mach speeds. The explosion that came from his Quirk threw everyone off their balance, as if a mortar had been fired. The blazing trail left from the baseball scorched the air, sending a path of flames in a straight line. It was nowhere near his target, and he justified it mentally by saying he was using his face to focus his aim better.

"WOAH!" Kirishima exclaimed, hardening on instinct and preventing himself from falling like the rest of the class. "That's _some_ power!"

Aizawa's face scrunched up in distaste. But the number displayed on the board wasn't bad at all. There's obvious potential in him. He just needed to sand out his rough edges.

985 meters.

"I'm sorry for the display, teach'. I had to get some nitroglycerin out. It wasn't hot enough out here for me to sweat." he explained through gritted teeth with a face washed with his slick sweat.

 _I find that hard to believe._ Aizawa thought, noting how wet he was.

"Incredible!" Kirishima yelled.

"So, a test to gauge how far someone can throw? Doesn't seem to be time-based," and then, with more confidence, "I'll have that beat." Uraraka said with a knowing smile.

"Y-You shouldn't go around saying that in his earshot..." Midoriya whispered, as he hid behind Kirishima, her and Mina. Ochako glanced back at the soft-spoken fellow, before realizing who he was.

"WHAT WAS THAT, ROUND FACE?!" came from the background. It was mostly ignored.

"It's you..." Ochako would know that face anywhere. Ever since the Entrance Exam, she couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if he never arrived. Would the Zero Point Bot have crushed her, or would it have stopped inches before her because this was the test to a Hero institution and a simulation of a life or death scenario? She would've been fine. But she couldn't stop thinking about how someone went so far to save her from a potential death. A true Hero. He deserved as much to get in here, unlike her...

"Him? Yeah, he destroyed the—Hey, you're the girl who saved him from falling to death!" Kirishima pointed out. He stepped to the side to stop blocking her view of the would-be Hero. "Two true Heroes we have here."

"Thanks, but... I don't think I have what it takes to be a Hero... _YET_! I don't think I have what it takes to be a Hero yet! _Which_ is why I'm here! Yes! To actually _be_ a Hero!" Ochako exclaimed, sweating bullets in the middle of that response. She almost told someone what she thought about herself in regards to Hero prospects. A huge slipup there that could easily be the end of her.

Mina butted in. "Hey, guys, we're apparently moving on. To a 50 meter dash. Not the ball throw."

"I thought we were gonna do ball throws now. I mean, boom-boom-explody-guy did it." Ochako replied.

"Oh, no. Aizawa said to do 50 meter dash now." Iida stated out of nowhere.

"Why change it? Why can't we do ball throws now?"

* * *

"Alright. 50 meter sprint."

"I can do this!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Do you ever not yell your little lines?" a student with purple hair and tired looking eyes remarked. _If only I had my other thing, I could—No, Hitoshi, don't think like that. You can actually compete with the others now and not get called a Villain. Be grateful for it._

"But yelling like this just pumps me up! Like expelling air outta my lungs so hard it exercises my chest." Kirishima explained, as he stretched his legs.

"I don't think that's how it works."

The signal was given and they were off.

Kirishima went into a sprint, while Shinso spun in a tornado-like fashion and propelled himself like a rocket. Hitoshi beat him by six seconds at the finish line.

"4.06! 10.32!"

"Damn, man! Your Quirk is suited for this!" Kirishima called out. "I wasn't even close!"

"Thanks. I practiced it all the time." Hitoshi replied. _Practiced it all day and all night for the past weeks, that is. I'm getting the hang of this. And I'm beating people physically, at fair game._

"Really? You must be super skilled with your tornado powers!"

"It's actually Spinning," he clarified. "My Quirk... is _Spinning_." he repeated, trying to make it sound cooler but failing. _Need a better term for it._

Ochako and Bakugou went to the starting line.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words, Round Face." Bakugou growled.

"I didn't even say anything." Ochako struck back, "But if I did, it would probably be something about how you smell."

That was a very sensitive topic for Bakugou, so he immediately lashed out. "YOU WANNA GO, YOU DIRTY SHOULDER BUMPER!"

"What would I gain from fighting _you_?" she crossed her arms, confident now that she had scoped out her new school rival. "It takes a while for you to get it up with your Quirk, if what you've displayed a moment ago holds consistent."

Midoriya could feel the end was coming.

Bakugou glared at her, then glared at everyone else. "We'll settle this... after school."

" _Ooh_! Something's _forming_!" the invisible girl exclaimed.

"Something _bad_." Jirou added.

Bakugou and Ochako had their race. And Bakugou won. Obviously.

"4.67! 11.23!"

"You didn't even use your Quirk." Bakugou noted.

"It wouldn't give me any advantage." Ochako replied, trying hard not to smell him, when she had an idea. "Besides, how would this," she put her hand on his shoulder, which infuriated him. She touched the part that brought them to these annoying interactions in the first place! He smacked her hand off him. "...do any good to me?"

His stomach started feeling different. Then his insides were churning. And then he was weightless. His feet weren't touching the ground anymore.

"OI! GET THIS... whatever it IS OFF ME!" He tried to swipe at her with his sparkling hand, but that decision to act led him to spinning in place.

"It's my Quirk. You won't be bumping shoulders with anyone in space, trust me on that one."

And she punted him, accelerating his speed into the sky. As he went, he screamed something incoherent. Meanwhile, Midoriya's jaw dropped from that amazing display of bravado.

"That wasn't nice, Ochako." Aizawa stated, making a note to keep her in check. He couldn't use his Quirk on her, lest he makes Bakugou fall to his death. "I assume you have a way to getting him back."

"Sure."

Someone bumped into Iida. "Excuse me, it's my turn."

And that someone made their way to the starting line, with a certain fancy blond waiting for a partner there.

"Ah, a blond as well." Yuga Aoyama noted. "Very stylish."

"There are other blonds in the class if you haven't noticed." the other replied, as his lega started warping. "Unless you're trying to start a conversation, then that's a really bad starter."

Iida stepped forward. "Wait, that's..."

Yuga narrowed his eyes. "Interesting. Indeed."

"What's the matter?" Neito Monoma kept that smile on his face. "Afraid you'll lose?"

"We're in a test, not a race between us, so I could hardly care for who gets to be the victor." Yuga wasn't smiling.

"Ouch. Lighten up will you?" Neito then leaned in uncomfortably close. "But, just so you know... I know who you are."

"Vague. Trying to psyche me out? Won't work." Yuga did some stretching while fiddling with his belt.

That's when Neito grinned his most unsettling grin yet. "Why _did_ you lose your accent? Someone convinced you to off it?"

Aoyama felt something wrap around his soul, as he gradually stood back up and took a good look at him. _How did he know?_

"That look on your face..." Monoma chuckled, before looking at his class. _Wonder who I'll get to next?_

The two raced and Monoma, of course, having copied the Quirk of the fastest student in class, won it. Aoyama kept his eye on Neito. He had to get something on him. He was creeping him out. And his ability to copy... that was oddly familiar.

And everyone in class (except for Bakugou) had their eye on him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Something's stirring.**

 **Oh, and yeah, I changed some stuff about the class. You guys picked up on it pretty easily, I'm guessing. Or predicting.**


	7. 6: Izuku faints from stress

Midoriya was stunned.

After all, this girl just sent Bakugou into the sky. Sure, he could still hear him screaming, so he wasn't that far off. But to have his childhood bully get his ass handed to him by a girl, and so effortlessly, he was absolutely stunned. He admired her confidence and bravery... no, in hindsight that was not bravery, just confidence in herself. And to think that he saved her during the Entrance Exams... completely _unreal_.

Explosions went off in the sky. Bakugou was manuevering himself around, but not quite used to the zero gravity yet.

"Look at those fireworks." Uraraka said, crossing her arms over her waist. "That'll teach him not to mess with me."

"Th-That's not gonna slow him down. At all." Midoriya stated, without thinking. _Ah crap. I'm talking... I have no clue why I'm warning her, but I just did it out of nowhere! Just like when I ran for Kacchan, or for this brown-haired girl in particular... I just don't think, do I?! What am I gonna say next?!_

"Ah, don't worry about me, Hero boy," Uraraka replied, mentally chastising herself for not being able to come up with anything better than "Hero boy". _Oh yeah, Ochako, keep dropping hints that you don't believe yourself to be a Hero. Good job._

"Well... Don't underestimate him." He advised.

That got Ochako wondering. With how this Hero boy kept pressing her about not poking at Mr. Mcsplody, there's gotta be some history there. They obviously knew each other. "Do you know him?" she asked, before quickly following it up with: "Do you know any of his weaknesses?"

Oh boy. Did he know him? Well, the truth was, not personally, not anymore. He didn't know him in the way Ochako was implying. He observed him. He didn't know him internally, but the superficial, the exterior, the things he had done, the reality around him... That, he knew.

"Well... he's... _Bakugou_?" Midoriya worded that like he was unsure, like a question, when he knew that was exactly his name. But the true uncertainty laid within how he should answer that question. What could he tell her about him? She already had an idea of him, which he presumed should be pretty accurate. Anything he'd say would just repeat what she knew.

"I can get that." No. Not really. She needed to get something over that over-reactive screamer.

Meanwhile, Ashido looked back and forth between Izuku and the track. She didn't really know anyone except for Midoriya, and by how soundless Aizawa was being, it seemed like the test didn't have an order and any pair can go on it for a race. She knew Midoriya hadn't done it yet. So why not do it together?

"Yo, Midoriya," she called, getting the boy's attention instantly. "We both haven't gone on the track, so why don't we do it together?"

"O-Oh. Sure." He gave a look to Ochako, sending a mental message that he cannot send. Because he doesn't have any mental abilities capable of doing that. He was gonna say "Talk to you later" but his heart stopped upon realizing he was communicating with two girls casually. He shortly regained control of his heart once he was on the track, only to realize another thing. _Man, having people look out for me is pretty weird. And someone at my age too. And she's a girl! WAIT. OH MAN, I'M ON THE RUNNING TRACK. I DON'T HAVE A PLAN YET NOR DO I REALLY KNOW HOW TO USE THIS QUIRK. AND I DON'T THINK I COULD BEAT ANYONE HERE AT RUNNING._

He surveyed the classroom. His eyes connected with a purple shorty, who gave him a nonchalant thumbs up.

 _Well. Maybe..._

He looked back at Mina, who was stretching out her legs.

 _Nope. No no no. I'm still losing this._

They were given the signal, and they were off to a sprint. Midoriya hesitated at first, but pushed himself to second place of this race, while Mina kept strong and focused, leading to a victory. At the very last second, Midoriya felt a rush of energy overcome him.

"10.32! 11.98!"

And by last second, that meant the second Ashido won. And she herself was surprised by that.

"I didn't think I'd be able to beat you. Didn't you beat the Zero Point Bot?" Ashido asked.

"Uhm..." Midoriya was focused on another matter entirely, like the sudden burst of energy he had when he raced Mina. Where did that come from? The sensation was familiar to when he went to save Ochako, but it was more subdued. Could this be progression? Was he learning to use it better? He had to take notes on this, and how he had to activate it. So far, the few relations between back then and right now was the fact that he had to push himself and focus at a desperate time. Was it the feeling of desperation? Was that what pushed his body to activate the Quirk? Was it his body responding to a need to save someone? No. He wasn't saving anyone right now. Could it be he needed to focus more? Or was it to clear his mind? He did feel like he didn't have any thoughts during the race and the Zero Point Bot, just pure focus on the objective. Or was it because—

"I'm gonna... take that as a technicality of your Quirk." Mina replied. Her brows furrowed as she realized, "What is your Quirk anyways?"

Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts. "Was I muttering?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"Were you able to understand what I was muttering?"

Mina put a hand on her chin. "Uhh... something about... well, the only thing I got outta that was "focus"."

"Good. Good." he muttered under his breath. Mina could hear that.

"You're trying to hide something from me." she said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Feeling the pressure but not understanding the suspicion ( _She's a girl and she's suspecting something of me! This isn't what I'm prepared for._ ), Midoriya caved and made totally unsuspicious responses. "What? No! I just have a habit of muttering my thoughts out loud! Nothing to hide!"

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin. "Focus. Focus. You're trying to hide the fact that you're focusing? Or is it that you're trying to hide the fact that you're focusing on _something_." Mina gave him a wry smile.

Midoriya gulped and stuttered. "I... Well... I kinda... How to explain..." His hands were sweating and he could feel the heat rising from his neck. _Why are we making such a big deal outta this? She only heard the word focus! What could she... she... is it a sexual thing? Does she think I'm—Of course! We're teenagers! Stupid Midoriya! Stupid!_

"There's no need to explain, Midoriya." Mina stated darkly, leaning her head back to look down at him. "I know everything."

"I wasn't—Not about you. I was thinking—" Midoriya wanted to shut down now. There's been too many social interactions for him. And too many girls. "I-I wasn't..."

"Sure you were. Is that why you were trailing behind me?"

Midoriya's legs turned to jelly. He felt like fainting now, but that would cause rumors about him. His poor, sensitive spirit couldn't take it! He couldn't take this accusation! He'd never thought he'd be accused of this! He thought he was too into studies for girls to take his potential advances seriously. There was this one time he had a crush, and his crush crushed his heart— _Why am I thinking about that right now? There's no connection! Damn it, brain! Outthink! Solve the problem! Don't get me tagged as a... a... a pervert!_

"I am not... wasn't... looking at you like that." He thought his voice would be louder than that, but it quickly deflated so much that Mina could barely hear the key words.

And with quick wit, she grabbed her opportunity. "Oh! So you were looking at me. But not in the way you _imply_."

 _What?_ This was starting to get on Midoriya's nerves. There came a point where a cornered kitten would fight back when its life depended on it. This was his moment of desperate survival clawing. Like a man he admired once said, "Stand up for what you believe in. When the whole world tells you to move, it's your job to plant yourself like a tree by the river of truth, and say, "No, you move"." Was it applicable to his situation? Yes. He was gonna stand up for himself, and keep the truth of his character intact.

He will not stand for slander to his name, no matter however low he thought of himself. And this was the lowest point.

He raised his voice.

And he had nothing to say. No wit. His mind was running blank right now. And so, what came out of him was not his shining moment. But his impulses say screw it anyway, he needed to retort in this span of awkward silence!

"I did not look at your butt!"

That didn't sound heroic to Izuku at all. That only made him sound more perverted. And people around could've heard the topic!

He needed to backtrack this.

Quickly!

"Can we never talk about this?" He didn't think he had the audacity to say such relationship-breaking words (in fact, this whole day had been pretty impressive on his side on social interaction with girls), but he did, and he felt horrible. The amused look on Mina's face said it all to him. He was a terrible person.

"Alright. Alright. I didn't think I'd break you." Mina conceded and playfully slung her arm around his neck. Midoriya froze up and she could tell by how stiff and rigid his body posture became. "Hey. Don't be so... so... hesitant to touch. I know we're opposite genders, but you need to think of me more as a bro, 'kay? It'll help."

Her words fell on dead ears.

This was becoming too much for Izuku. Being in such close proximity he could _feel_ her. This was the beginning of some romantic relationship. He could feel it in his tropes. He couldn't handle it. (He _hated_ romance in his shows and movies.) There were too many mental gymnastics to pull that he wasn't qualified for. There were other things in his life he needed to focus on that he was stressing about. This new stresser was the straw that broke his back. He wanted to shut down right there.

"Hey! Woah!" Mina could barely hold him up. Midoriya was too heavy all of a sudden. Almost like he...

She looked him in his closed eyes.

"Did you faint?"

She had no response from that.

"Check." She held a finger under his nose. "Breathing check." She shook him. "Physical stimuli check."

She looked around and found everyone too busy to notice them.

"Oh maaan..."

* * *

"That's pretty tough for them." Todoroki stated, watching Mina try to hobble around a dead body. He looked the other way. He didn't want to be classified as a witness to murder.

"Yeah." Mineta replied, looking the other way as well.

Todoroki pointed at the track. "Should we go next?"

"Yeah."

But they were too late, as someone beat them there.

"Someone beat us there." Todoroki stated in his usual dry monotone. "It's only one person. Do we wait it out?"

"Hmm..." Mineta observed the dark-haired ponytail girl with a stunning figure. "I dunno. Depends on if you wanna do this separately."

"Never mind that. Someone joined her." Todoroki watched as a frog-like creature got on the track. "That solved our conundrum."

"Yes. But it did take away our chances of running with a girl though." Mineta counted the girls and finding five. "There aren't that many to begin with. And since the last one's going with the blond, we blew our chances."

"I don't like where this topic is going. Could you lessen your penchant for pervertism around me?"

"Dude, why are you slowly turning into a man from the forties?"

"I thought it would fit the gimmick."

"Oh, so you were trying to match me."

"I thought it'd be funny too."

"That one's pushing it."

The signal was given and the frog leapt. But just as that happened, Momo grew out metal from her legs and arms, which folded onto each other like futuristic armor. Then, when it wasn't futuristic enough to her liking, her new boot heels and gauntlet palms lit up and a surge of energy pulsed through them. And just like a famed Hero of the technological kind, she blasted herself like a rocket towards the finish line even faster than Iida.

"3.02! 8.98!"

Kirishima was enamored by such display, since Midoriya wasn't around to fill the part. (Actually, Midoriya never really did fill that role.) "Woah! That's so cool! You're just like [NAME REDACTED]! With the sleek armor and the blasting tech! Awesome! Super awesome!"

Momo flipped her hair bang back. "Why thank you! I worked very hard on them."

"Incredible craftsmanship. Is your Quirk storing things in your body?" Iida came forward and asked. He was gonna ask, "Who built these?" when Momo answered his Quirk question.

"My Quirk is creating anything non-living. And I had to remember how to build them, atom by atom." Momo stated. "It gets easier once you're used to it and remember patterns." She lifted her gauntlets to eye level and boasted some more. "And it means I built these myself. I actually schemed up the design too. The finished product has been my go-to creation ever since. That's how perfect and versatile my scheming is."

"Could you create a pencil right now? Or some paper?" Kirishima asked.

"I had wished this school's subjects wouldn't belittle my ability with such requests." Momo pouted like an angry child. "But I guess this is a curse I will have to deal with my whole life. I could create such insignificant objects like a pencil and paper, but would I display it when I've already proven myself more capable than that? No. That's just like asking a mathematician to solve simple addition to prove herself. Do care for how you speak!"

"Jeez, all I asked for was... never mind. I guess you're right." Kirishima replied, enthusiasm deflated.

"Do you think you can fit anyone else with your product?" Iida asked.

"No." Momo answered coldly. "Don't misunderstand. It's not out of my power to outfit you two with my creation. But why would I do such a thing when it wouldn't benefit me at all? This is _my_ magnum opus and I _refuse_ to share it, lest one of you potentially imitates it and its properties."

Iida narrowed his eyes. This is someone who could potentially become a top Hero and this is how they present themselves?

"You're really confident in yourself, aren't you?" Kirishima dryly stated.

"When you reach my level of expertise with my kind of Quirk at such a young age... don't you think it's perfectly reasonable for me to be confident?" Momo smirked.

That really creeped Kirishima out. Like a sly smirk that belong to an asshole genius made its way to a sweet girl. And that's kinda basically her.

"I see." Kirishima wanted to opt out of the conversation. It was bumming him out. He didn't come to this school to feel "bummed out"! This was the only person he couldn't wait to wipe that smile off.

And that time will come sooner or later.

* * *

 **A/N: I looked up nitroglycerin smells after someone told me it smelled sweet. And I guess Bakugou didn't deserve the abuse since he actually smells swe—PSYCH! I ain't retconning my Bakugou smells bad idea! That took years to perfect! You hear me?! YEARS!**

 **So, okay, Bakugou still smells bad to represent his rotten egg status. Maybe when he becomes sweeter, he'll smell like sweet rotten eggs.**

 **Oh. I just realized nothing out of the ordinary happened in this chapter. I guess I can write more subdued ideas—PSYCH! I had you again! I just ran with whatever I write and I had no short-term ideas to make it crazy!**

 **So please, if you guys have any ideas, please let me know.**


End file.
